Gangster
by Daimaki
Summary: Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama untuk saling mencintai. Walaupun mereka telah direstui oleh banyak orang di dunia, namun sebetulnya alam yang memisahkan mereka... RnR please ;3


Gangster...

Oke ini cerita ke... ah sudah gak usah dipikirkan sudah 2 bulanan author berada di sini... Dan gara-gara baca fanfic lama aku jadi suka vampire (tenang gak cerita vampire kok), setelah sekian lama suka dengan Twilight apalagi waktu kelas 7 sampai tahu kalau pemeran Edward Cullen itu berewokan (liat aja gambarnya). Ya sudah... udahan aja deh curcolnya.

Disclainer: tetap menunggu Himaruya Sempai menjualnya di E-bay.

Warning: adanya yaoi atau boyxboy, OOC agak parah, OC selalu, typo mungkin, human name pasti, dll

kalau gak suka silahkan ketik back daripada mencak-mencak gak suka ceritanya~~

Pairing: Pairing utama RusMale!Malay, RusCina plus Male!IndoUK dan USBela, dan masih banyak lagi sih... :3

Indonesia: Fardli Wijaksono (aku pinjam dulu nama belakangnya)

Malaysia: Klay Hermansah (sepertinya nama belakang milik artis?)

Fem!Korut: Kwang Min Kim (asal aja dari tim sepak bolanya :D)

~Jus Enjoy it~

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu. Tapi kumohon dengan pasti jangan sampai kau lupakan aku," kata Ivan sambil mencium bibir Klay dengan lembut.

"Aku akan berjanji padamu sayang, sampai di alam sanapun aku tak akan melupakanmu," kata Klay membalas ciuman singkat tepat di bibirnya.

"Baiklah pergi dan aku akan menunggumu kembali di sampingku," kata Ivan merangkul Klay dengan tenang.

Kini tubuh Klay dengan sedikit demi sedikit menghilang di hadapan Ivan yang sudah gontay melihat kepergian kekasih yang berhasil ia perjuangkan selama ini. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama untuk saling mencintai. Walaupun mereka telah direstui oleh banyak orang di dunia, namun sebetulnya alam yang memisahkan mereka...

~Introduction~

Pagi itu di sebuah universitas Hetalia Time, bukanlah kejadian luar biasa bila terjadi lagi bentrokan murid pintar dengan murid berandalan di universitas itu. Bukanlah hal normal bila sehari saja kedamaian yang ada di universitas itu terjaga sampai semua fakultasnya selesai melakukan pembelajaran pada para muridnya. Ivan adalah salah satu murid berandal yang paling ditakuti di dalam universitas dan penyebab utama perkelahian yang tak pernah berhenti ini. Ia sangat membenci murid-muris pandai yang telah mencemooh temannya Klay sampai ia bunuh diri di apartemennya 7 bulan yang lalu.

Saudaranya Fardli yang berada diantara murid-murid pandai sampai tak mampu lagi menopang hidupnya sendiri yang sebetulnya sudah menyesakkan. Sampai suatu saat akhirnya ia menemukan kekasih dari komunitas pandainya itu yang bernama Arthur, ia sungguh sangat manis walaupun itu dalam ukuran seorang pria. Wataknya yang stundere dan menyebalkan menambah suasana baru di hati Fardli yang kini perlu dipenuhi cinta dan harapan baru.

Hari ini tepatnya setelah 7 bulan meninggalnya Klay, Ivan sedang asik bercanda ria dengan Yao pacar barunya yang berasal dari Cina. Walaupun imut-imut ia dipastikan dapat membunuh 1 orang dengan tenang tanpa harus merubah posisi duduknya. Ia merupakan anak berandal yang juga ditakuti dalam universitas ini. Mereka kini berpacaran selayaknya anak muda dilanda kasmaran.

"Fut fui, minta pjnya dong kan baru jadian nih ceritanya," kata seorang pemuda Spanyol bernama Antonio sesama anak berandal.

"Wah gak awesome amat sih pacaran gak bayar pjnya," kata pemuda Prussia bernama Asem (Gilbert) yang suka sekali menakali anak yang mukanya unyu-unyu.

"Hahaha, mau dihajar ya da~~," kata Ivan sambil mengeluarkan aura tak enaknya.

"Ah tidak kok hajar dia aja (yang gak awesome)," kata Antonio dan Asem (Gilbert) lagi menunjuk pemuda Prancis yang bernama Francis.

"Mau dihajar ya da~~," kata Ivan memainkan magical sticknya yang mengkilap karena digosok setiap hari.

"Jangan lakukan kekerasan di klub aru, nanti kalau lagi rusuh kita tak akan menang aru," kata pemuda cina bernama Yao.

Namun tiba-tiba Fardli datang dengan terengah-engah, sepertinya ia membawa sebuah surat yang dipaksakan oleh para murid pandai yang sok suci. Ada beberapa bagian badannya seperti pipi dan lengan yang lebam karena dipukuli.

"Hi Ivan, lama tak jumpa. Aku membawa surat dari para murid sok pintar itu," kata Fardli sambil cemberut-cemberut nista.

"Ah sudah lama sejak Kyle tidak ada lagi da~," kata Ivan asik memutar-mutar magical sticknya yang berbercak darah.

"Jangan katakan apapun mengenai Kyle lagi, kau tahu ia sudah meninggal! Walaupun kau berharap ia kembalipun tak akan!" kata Fardli mengangkat kerah baju Ivan yang hanya berkolkolkol ria.

Akhirnya keadaan menjadi sepi, tak ada satupun yang berani menatap 2 pasang mata yang kini sedang beradu pandang. Tak ada yang peduli dengan surat yang harusnya menjadi perhatian mereka. Hanya saja aura diantara mereka berubah sampai pemuda Inggris bernama Arthur mendatangi Fardli.

"Ah Fardli kucariin kemana-mana gak dasar gak tau diri git," kata Arthur memandang Fardli dengan tatapan teraniaya.

"Maafkan aku Art, aku sedang mengantarkan kiriman si bos gendut nih," kata Fardli menepuk pundak Arthur sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ya sudah yuk ke tempat ngetem biasa nih enek aku ketemu bos yang luar biasa nyebelin itu," kata Arthur menyeret Fardli ke tempat lain sedangkan sekarang Ivan dkk sedang asik mengamati surat yang baru saja ia terima. Dan sambil memperlihatkannya ke arah teman-temannya sendiri.

Salam HERO

Dengan ini aku menantangmu di lapangan upacara seperti biasa

Dengan kekuatan kami anak pandai dipastikan

kalian akan bertekuk lutut memuji kami karena kebodohan kalian

kami adalah makhluk suci yang pantas ada bukan kalian yang bodoh

Ingat terima atau menyerah kepada kami

The HERO

"Cek-cek-cek si bego Alfred masih saja tidak menyerah melawan kita yang super keren (dan awesome)," kata si trio baltick.

"YAh dasar mentang-mentang negara adi kuasa menggantikan Arthur sudah jadi sok-sokan aru~," kata Yao dengan tenang.

"Dasar orang bodoh," kata seorang asia lain yang berasal dari Korea Utara bernama Kwang Min Kim yang kini asik menghunuskan pedang ke saudara kembarnya Im Yoong So.

"Nah ayo kita buat dulu surat balasannya, mau pake kurir Fardli yang bayarannya katanya lumayan mahal itu?" tanya pemudi Taiwan bernama Mei-Mei.

"Tenang saja kemarin Fardli baru saja bergabung setelah ia menolak 99x ajakanku da~," kata Ivan dengan tenang menunjuk Fardli yang kini memang ada di samping mereka lagi.

"Oke kirim ini ke ketua sialan itu bayarannya menyusul," kata Ivan tersenyum ke arah Fardli yang sedang berlari mengantar surat.

~Genk anak pandai~

Di sebuah ruangan dengan teknologi super canggih, terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang mendiskusikan serangan yang akan dilancarkan kepada para geng anak berandal. Meja yang ditata rapi layaknya sebuah komunitas dunia yang terkenal dengan NATO. Mereka tengah asik mendiskusikan hal-hal kurang penting di meja bundar tersebut.

"gurmble grumble Kita harus menghancurkan mereka grumble grumble tanpa satu pun yang lewat sampai akhir semester ini," kata pemuda Amerika bernama Alfred.

"Bloody git, kerjaanmu cuma makan aja dasar tak tau diri," kata Arthur sambil membayangkan Fardli kini lagi ngapain ya...

"Ah palingan lo kan cuma mikirin tuh bocah tengil dari markas anak berandal," kata Willem mengejek ke arahnya padahal dalam hati misuh-misuh gak dapet Fardli.

"Kau tahu kita sudah mengirim satu dari kita untuk memata-matai si anak berandal itu," kata Matthew tersenyum memeluk kumajirou.

"Si bastard mesum itu!" tanya Arthur langsung menggebrak meja pertemuan tak ingin semenya dirape sama mesum sialan tersebut.

"Dan juga aku tak peduli asal kini ada Natalya di sampingku, ya kan sayang," kata Alfred memeluk Natalya yang masih saja sama mukanya datar atau penuh ekspersi sebal.

Mereka bertengkar sampai seseorang datang terengah-engah ke dalam ruangan dengan sebuah surat di tangannya. Ia bahkan sampai harus terjungkal pada saat pintu dibuka sampai berciuman dengan Arthur yang tak sengaja membuka pintu. Bahkan semua orang mukanya merah melihat adegan yaoi gratis.

"Ehm~ ada apa Fardli sampai tergopoh-gopoh datang ke sini," kata Arthur mulai menenangkan dirinya yang deg-degan.

"Ah Arthur tenang aja kali..., ah Alfred ini balasan dari kami dan mana bayaran untuk pengiriman surat kilatnya," kata Fardli yang langsung diberi sebuah amplop dengan lembaran uang dolar didalamnya. Sepertinya semua orang di dalam kaget saat Fardli menghitung berapa banyak ia peroleh sekarang.

"Far, buat apa uang itu," kata Matthew menanyakan uang tersebut.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa Matthew, ini memang tugasku untuk mengantarkan surat dari ketua masing pihak. Yah kadang aku mendapat hal bagus setelah jadi kurir ini. Mau coba?" tanya Fardli ke arah Matthew dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"Oke Fardli kau sudah dapatkan uangmu sekarang kau pergi dari sini mengerti," kata Arthur pura-pura kesal.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu," kata Fardli mencium pipi Arthur dan langsung keluar dari ruangan, sedangkan Willem agak sebal dengan perlakuan Fardli ke Arthur.

"Oke sekarang kita lihat balasan dari para anak berandal itu," kata Alfred masih asik dengan makanannya. Mereka menatap surat yang penuh coretan dari semua anak berandalan yang ada di sana. Kalau tidak dibaca bersama-sama pasti si Alfred sudah membuang dan membakarnya atau minimal meminta Arthur itu kertas dijadiin burger.

YO ketua gembrot

Kami tentu akan menerimanya aru~

Aku pasti akan mengirim kalian ke neraka da~

Ah kalau kalian kalah kusuruh kalian makan seluruh tomat di kebunku

Dan tentu saja aku yang ganteng ini akan merape kalian tanpa ampun!

Ya sudah ketua gembrot aku tunggu kalian di lapangan seperti biasa

The Geng

"Nah ayo kita mulai pertarungan ini," kata Alfred sambil memegang burgernya yang langsung dilahapnya sampai habis.

"Baik ayo kita mulai. Kaka jangan pernah lupakan aku... Yao tunggu aku ya... Kubalaskan dendamku," kata Natalya mencium Alfred dan duduk diatasnya.

~TBC~

Ah ya sudah ini cerita angst romanceku yang pertama si Klay bakalan datang nanti saat chapter 2 tunggu aja masih IvanxYao kok jadi aku minta review dari kalian please *puppy eyes and kitty eyes* ah kok rasanya banyakan IndoUK deh ah nanti banyakin yang lain

Ah kalau dapet banyak aku updatenya cepet deh please... ya sudah selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya...

Mello: Bye~~


End file.
